What doesn't kill you
by Sano
Summary: Kurt finds out that Blaine cheated on him, and finds comfort from an unlikely source. Klaine, pre-kum


**Title: What doesn't kill you**

**Written**** by:** Sano

**Pairings:** Klaine and Pre-kum

**Rating**: PG-13

**Author****'****s ****note: **Just two more weeks and we'll have Sam back! I am SO EXCITED! This is just a little something to tide us over till then. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Kurt finds out that Blaine cheated on him, and finds comfort from an unlikely source.

* * *

><p>The door slammed against the wall as Kurt ran into the choir room. His heart was pounding and he couldn't stop the tears that were running down his face. It was a good thing that the room was deserted because the sounds that he made were so hideous that it would hurt the ears of anyone remotely human.<p>

He collapsed onto the chair beside the piano and buried his face in his hands. He didn't even care that his hair was getting mussed; all he knew was that his heart was breaking in two. He was falling into a dark pit, and he couldn't even begin to know how to get out, or if he even wanted to.

The conversation that he had with Blaine earlier was still echoed in his head, every word piercing his heart with the subtlety of a wrecking ball.

"_Kurt, I'm going back to Dalton."_

"_Why? Has anyone been giving you a hard time? I'll have Puck and Finn-"_

"_No, it's not that! I… I don't fit in here at McKinley. Dalton is my home. Please don't make this harder for me, Kurt." The eyes that Kurt loved so much were shifting from side to side._

"_Kurt, please say something."_

"_Is it… because of Sebastian?" Blaine was silent, but his eyes explained it all._

_Then Kurt ran, and he never looked back._

He heard a noise behind him and Kurt whirled around to see Sam standing in the doorway. The blond jock looked quite as surprised to see Kurt, his green eyes wide and his jaw hanging open at the sight of his tears.

"What happened, Kurt?" It took Sam all of 3 seconds to cross the choir room and wrap his arms around Kurt.

The smell of grass clung to Sam's clothes, he probably came from the field, and Kurt breathed the scent in deeply, some of his misery ebbing.

They haven't had an opportunity to hang out since Sam came back, what with Sectionals and Blaine. And Kurt suddenly regretted not making time for his best friend. They may not have the alpha male bromance that Finn and Puck shared, or the standard-type of male camaraderie that Sam had with all of the Glee guys which always eclipsed the soprano.

But Kurt had been there when Sam's world was quite literally falling apart, and he'd always felt comfortable around the jock. They watched Disney movies with Stevie and Stacy together, baked cupcakes on his birthday, and shared the same love for the TV show, Community.

So yeah, he considered Sam his best friend. And he never even realized how much he needed him right now.

Sam started rubbing circles on his back and kept on murmuring, "It's gonna be okay… sshhh… I'm here now… you're alright…" Kurt remembered that he did the same for his siblings whenever they cried and instead of being annoyed at being treated like a child, he felt a warm glow stealing over his chest.

His sobs slowly faded away until only the hiccups remained. Kurt lifted his head slowly from where it was buried in Sam's shoulder.

Sam was fumbling around for a handkerchief, or anything to dry the other boy's tears with, and sighed when he couldn't find one. Instead, he used his thumbs to wipe the tears away from Kurt's cheeks. "You ready to talk about it?" Sam asked, his hands falling away from cradling the other boy's face.

Kurt looked down at his lap as he spoke, his voice still a bit hoarse from all the crying. "Blaine's transferring back to Dalton… to be with Sebastian." There was a dull roar in his ears and he thought he might start crying again. He looked up at Sam.

The jock's face was laced with shock, and it was slowly turning into rage. He made a move to get up but Kurt grabbed his wrists and pulled him back down.

"Don't, Sam. Please." He was tremendously touched that Sam would go to such lengths for him, and he was surprised to realize that Sam has always fought for him even before they became such close friends.

Sam looked down at their hands and sighed, "Okay. But he doesn't deserve you. You can do better than him."

"I probably bored him with all those talk of NYADA, and moisturizing routines before we went to bed, and because I refused to go back to 'Scandals'…"

"Sssshh! Stop it!" Sam shushed him and Kurt quieted.

Sam wrapped his own hands around Kurt's wrists and gave them a squeeze. "Blaine is stupid. And I know that it freaking hurts right now. You're not the only one who's been cheated on…" There was a flash of pain in the green eyes, but Sam continued speaking, every word a balm to Kurt's shattered heart.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And I'll be here to help you every step of the way." Sam gave him a small smile and Kurt returned it with a wobbly one of his own.

They stared at each other in silence until Kurt noticed that his tears had soaked Sam's shirt and he grimaced, "I'm sorry, Sam. I completely ruined your shirt!"

Sam laughed as he tugged the tear-soaked shirt from his skin. "Nah, that's alright. This is one of Finn's and it has a hole in the armpit."

"It does not!" Sam raised an arm to show him and Kurt giggled. Sam stood up to dry the shirt in front of a fan installed in the corner of the room. He used different expressions to complain how his tears had ruined the fabric and Kurt laughed at each one.

Kurt caught Sam's eyes as he looked back at him, the green pools reflecting support and compassion. And then he knew that with Sam, he didn't have to pretend. He never had to.

And the thought made him feel stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Keep the kum-ments coming!


End file.
